harry_potter_balcanfandomcom_sh-20200214-history
Drako Melfoj
Drako Melfoj (rođen 5. juna 1980) bio je učenik na Harijevoj godini na Hogvortsu školi veštičarenja i čarobnjaštva. Razvrstan u Sliterin, Drako je bio Harijev suparnik na Hogvortsu. Sin jednog od Smrtoždera, Lucijusa Melfoja, Drako je vaspitan da veruje u snagu takozvane „čiste krvi“. Tokom školovanja, postao je Asistent svoje kuće i član Inkvizitorskog Odreda koji je postojao od sredine do kraja njegove pete godine. Kada je pred kraj iste godine, njegov otac završio u Askabanu, Lord Voldemor je zadužio Draka da se iskupi za Lucijusov neuspeh, te je Drako postao Smrtožder sa šesnaest godina. Uskoro je i sam doživeo neuspeh kada je pokušao da, više puta, izvrši atentat na Albusa Dambldora (što je upravo i bio zadatak kojim bi se iskupio za neuspeh svoga oca). On i njegova porodica su se povukli pre kraja Drugog Čarobnjačkog Rata. Kasnije, Drako se oženio Astorijom Gringres, i dobili su jednog sina, Skorpijusa. Biografija Detinjstvo Drako je sin jedinac Lucijusa i Narcise Melfoj (devojačko Blek), koji potiču iz starih, čistokrvnih porodica. Kao i njegova majka, Drako je potomak plemenite i drevne porodice Blek. Kako su i Melfojevi i Blekovi tradicionalno bili svrstavani u Sliterin, diskriminisali su sve rođake koji nisu pratili tradiciju. Melfojevi su veoma ponosni na svoju čistu krv i socijalni status; do 1996. godine održali su poštovanje čarobnjačke zajednice, iako su bili udruženi sa Mračnim gospodarom. Lucijus je bio Smrtožder koji je izbegao zatočenoštvo u Askabanu posle Prvog Čarobnjačkog Rata. Izjavljujući da je bio pod Kontrolišućom Kletvom, dok je Narcisa samo podržavala ideologiju superiornosti Čistokrvnih familija. Melfojevi su razmazili svog sina davajući mu najbolje od svega materijalnog što su posedovali. Jedine stvari koje je Drako nasledio od svojih roditelja, a da nisu materijalne prirode, jesu predrasude o Normalcima, normalsko-rođenima, Polukrvnima i onima koji su odgajani među Normalcima, zapravo predrasude o svakome ko nije Čistokrvni čarobnjak ili veštica. Obrazovanje na Hogvortsu Prva godina Kupujući u Dijagon Aleji školsku opremu 1991. godine, upoznao je Harija Potera kod Madam Aljkavuše, iako tada nije znao ko je Hari. Napravio je, najblaže rečeno, govor prepun netolerancije prema normalsko-rođenima i Hagridu, ali inače se prema Hariju ophodio prijateljski. Mesec dana kasnije, u Hogvorts Ekspresu, ponudio je svoje prijateljstvo Hariju. Hariju se, zapravo, nisu sviđali stavovi koje je Drako ispoljio prema Ronu Vizliju, a s kim je Hari tada već bio prijatelj, te je tada Hari zaključio da ga Drako podseća na Dadlija. Kako je tada odbio Drakovo prijateljstvo, netrpeljivost je rasla tokom školovanja. Drako je poput većine svoje familije bio razvrstan u Sliterinsku kuću. Izazivajući Harija na čarobnjački dvoboj, pokušao je da napravi situaciju da Ron i Hari budu izbačeni iz škole posle samo nekoliko nedelja. Gnušao se pažnje koju su ljudi poklanjali Hariju zbog njegove slave i odlične sposobnosti letenja na metli, zbog koje je Hari i postao najmlađi igrač u istoriji Kvidiča, poslednjih sto godina. Takođe, Drako je otkrio Harijev plan da pošalju Hagridovog zmaja Norberta u Rumuniju i o tome obavestio profesorku Mek Gonagal, glavešinu Grifindorske kuće. Međutim, nasuprot svom verovanju, Melfoja nije zaobišla kazna za noćno lutanje po školi. Upućen na izvršenje kazne, Drako je morao, zajedno sa Harijem, Hermionom (koji su uhvaćeni u nedozvoljenim satima van svojih spavaonica malo nakon slanja zmaja) i Nevilom (koji je pokušao da upozori Harija i Hermionu da Melfoj želi da ih razotkrije) da pomogne Hagridu kako bi ovaj našao ranjenog jednoroga. Ovo je bio zadatak koji je vređao Drakovu sujetu. Na kraju godine, Drako je bio uveren da će Sliterinska kuća osvojiti Školski kup, ali prevario se. Grifindorci su pobedili prvi put u poslednjih sedam godina, zahvaljujući Hariju Poteru, Hermioni Grejndžer, Ronu Vizliju i Nevilu Longbotomu. Draka je to učinilo veoma besnim. Druga godina Na svojoj drugoj godini na Hogvortsu, Drako je dobio mesto Tragača u Sliterinskom Kvidičkom timu. Njegov otac, poklonio je čitavom timu najnovije metle Nimbus 2001, kako bi Drako ušao u tim. Takođe, otac mu je rekao da ne može da razume kako devojčica iz Normalske porodice, Hermiona Grejndžer, može biti bolja od njega u svim predmetima, zbog čega se Drako postideo. Kasnije, Drako je Hermionu Grejndžer nazvao “prljava mala Blatokrvna”, i zbog toga je ceo Grifindorski Kvidički Tim bio besan na njega; Ron Vizli je pokušao da baci kletvu na njega. Kletva je trebalo da prouzrokuje da Draku ispadaju gušteri iz usta, ali zbog toga što je Ronov štapić bio slomljen, kletva se vratila na Rona. Tokom Kluba Dvoboja, Drako se borio protiv Harija Potera. Prizvao je Crnu Zmiju, koja se izmakla kontroli I krenula na Džastina Finč-Flečlija. Hari Poter je tada otkrio pred svim drugacima da je Nemušt, odnosno da može da priča sa zmijama, tako što je zamolio zmiju da ne napada Džastina. Ta činjenica mnoge učenike je dovela u sumnju da je Hari Poter Sliterinov naslednik, da je otvorio Dvoranu Tajnu i oslobodio čudovište koje živi u njoj. Hari, Ron i Hermiona su međutim sumnjali da je Drako Sliterinov naslednik, zbog njegovog viđenja Normalsko-rođenih i zbog tradicije da je cela njegova porodica bila svrstana u Sliterin. Spravili su Višesokovni napitak, napitak koji im omogućuje da se pretvaraju u druge ljude, i pretvorili se u Kreba i Gojla, Drakove najbolje prijatelje. Međutim, kada su došli u Sliterinski dnevni boravak, otkrili su da Drako ipak nije Sliterinov naslednik, tako što je Drako rekao da mu je otac rekao da je Dvorana nekada otvorena pre više od pedeset godina, pre njegovog vremena, i da bi rado pomogao Nasledniku. Dvorana je otvorena tako što je Drakov otac dao Tajni Dnevnik Toma Ridla Ronovoj sestri Džini Vizli, koja je bila u prvoj godini na Hogvortsu. Treća godina Drako je započeo treću godinu, zavitlavajući Harija o napadu Dementora, kada su Dementori došli u Hogvorts Ekspres, u potrazi za Sirijusom Blekom. Takođe, Drako je pitao Harija zašto nije krenuo za Sirijusom Blekom, i rekao je da bi on odmah krenuo za njim da je na njegovom mestu. Hariju to isprva nije bilo jasno, pošto nije znao da je Sirijus optužen za izdaju njegovih roditelja. Na času Brige o Magijskim Stvorenjima, Drako je provocirao Hipogrifa Bakbika, i bio je povređen u ruku. Žalio se svom ocu koji je podigao optužnicu protiv hipogrifa, ali optužio je i Rubeusa Hagrida, čije je hipogrif bio posedstvo. Kada se Drako rugao Hagridu kako je patetičan, Hermiona Grejndžer je iz sve snage udarila Draka pesnicom u lice. Lucius Melfoj naredio je da se Bakbik pogubi, ali hipogrifa su kasnije spasili Hari i Hermiona. Četvrta godina 1994. godine, Drako je prisustvovao Svetskom Prvenstvu u Kvidiču, zajedno sa svojim roditeljima. On je sreo Harija Potera, Rona Vizlija i Hermionu Grejndžer, koji su bili skriveni u šumi, dok je grupa Smrtoždera terorisala kampere, Normalce, i upozorio je Hermionu da će joj se desiti isto pošto je Normalsko-rođena. Tokom njegove četvrte godine, u školi se održavao Tročarobnjački turnir, i što je bilo previše za Draka, Hari je bio izabran da učestvuje. Drako je podržavao Sedrika Digorija, i nosio je bedževe „Poter Smrdi“, zajedno sa svim ostalim Sliterincima, Haflpafovcima i ponekim Rejvenklovcima, ali bio je prilično iznenađen kada je Hari za manje od nekoliko minuta pobedio u Prvom Podvigu, boreći se protiv najopakijeg zmaja. Drako je takođe bio doušnik Rite Skiter, novinarke za Dnevni Prorok, koja je neprestano pisala laži o Hariju, Hagridu i Hermioni. Odao joj je da je Hari Poter Nemušt. Kada je Drako pokušao da prokle Harija s leđa, u početku godine, profesor Odbrane od Mračnih Vešrina, Alastor Ludooki Ćudljivko (ustvari Barti Čučanj Mlađi), pretvorio ga je u belo mače i vrteo ga je u vazduhu. Ćudljivka je u tome zaustavila profesorka Minerva Mek Gonagal. Kada se vratio u normalu, Drako je bio rastresen, a ostali učenici neprestano su mu se smejali. Na Božić, Drako je išao na Bal sa Pensi Perkinson, noseći crnu svečanu odoru. Na kraju godine, Drako se rugao Hariju zbog njegove strane protiv Voldemora, i podsmevao se smrti Sedrika Digorija. Pre nego što je stigao da završi rečenicu, više kletvi odjednom ga je pogodilo, a njih su ispalili Hari, Ron, Hermiona i Fred i Džordž Vizli. Peta godina 1995. Drako je postao Sliterinski asistent, zajedno sa Pensi Perkinson. Bio je siguran da će moći da se ruga i vređa Harija zahvaljujući svojoj poziciji, ali na njegova žalost, Grifindorski asistenti su Hermiona Grejndžer i Ron Vizli. Drako je takođe pisao tekst za pesmu “Vizli je naš car”, koja je opisivala Rona u poziciji Čuvara za Grifindorski kvidički tim. Kao posledica te pesme, Drako je vređao Moli i Artura Vizlija, a onda i Lili Poter, Hariju u lice, što je nateralo Harija i Vizlijeve blizance da fizički napadnu Draka Melfoja, a zbog toga, Dolores Ambridž je Harija, Freda i Džordža izbacila iz Kvidičkog Tima, zauvek (kasnije se to poništilo, kada je Dolores Ambridž napustila školu). Kasnije te godine, Drako se pridružio Inkvizitorskom Odredu koji je osnovala Ambridžova, a to mu je dalo moć nad ostalim učenicima, u čemu je on uživao. Drako je uhvatio Harija kada je bežao zajedno sa ostalim članovima Dambldorove Armije, posle poslednjeg sastanka, i to je Harija koštalo pedeset poena. Kasnije, Drako je uhvatio zajedno sa svojim prijateljima iz Inkvizitorskog Odreda još neke članove DA, u pokušaju da tajno stupe u kontakt sa Sirijusom Blekom, najtraženijom osobom u zemlji, lično iz kamina kancelarije Dolores Ambridž. Hari, Ron, Hermiona, Džini Vizli, Nevil Longbotom i Luna Lavgud trebalo je da budu izbačeni iz škole. Profesorka Ambridž pokušala je na silu da izvuče informacije iz Harija, sa kim je to ragovarao, i pripremila se da upotrebu Bolnu kletvu na njemu, ali Hermiona ju je zaustavila u tome, izmislivši priču da su pokušali da stupe u kontakt sa nedavno odbeglim Dambldorom, da mu kažu kako je oružje protiv Ministarstva Magije spremno. Hermiona joj je rekla da će je odvesti do tog oružja zajedno sa Harijem, a Drako je rekao da će biti sigurnije da i on krene, ali Ambridžova je to odbila, rekavši da i sama ume da se izbori sa dvoje nenaoružanih tinejdžera, u čemu je veoma pogrešila. Kada je Ambridžova napustila kancelariju zajedno sa Harijem i Hermionom, ostalo četvoro upotrebili su par Ošamućujućih čini, jednu Razoružavajuću, Nevil Longbotom je upotrebio Onesposobljujuću, dok je Džini Vizli bacila Šišmišoslinavu kletvu na Draka, i tako su svih četvoro uspeli da pobegnu. Učinila je da mu celo lice bude osuto velikim lepršavim slinavim šiš-miševima. Kasnije se otkrilo da je Hermiona lagala o oružju, kada su Hari i ona nakuškali kentaure protiv Ambridžove. Drakov otac bio je priveden posle bitke u Odseku za Misterije u Askaban, zbog toga što se borio kao Smrtožder na Voldemorovoj strani. Drako je bio veoma uznemiren zbog toga, i optužio je Harija, I hteo je da ga napadne posle u Hogvorts Ekspresu. Međutim, nije znao da je kupe pored njega bio pun članova Dambldorove Armije, koji su svi do jednog stali na Harijevu stranu. Šesta godina Kasnije 1996. Drako je morao da se pridruži Smrtožderima, da bi se iskupio za grešku njegovog oca. Hvalio se u Sliterinskom kupeu na putu do škole, kako mu je Voldemor dao sjajnu misiju. Međutim, kako je godina odmicala, Drako je postajao sve više uplašen da neće moći da izvrši misiju – da ubije Albusa Dambldora, i omogući Smrtožderima da prodru u Školu. Voldemor je očekivao da Drako pogine u svom okršaju, kao kazna za Lucijusov neuspeh u Odseku za Misterije. Bezbednost Drakove porodice zavisila je od njegovog uspeha. Kada je Drako otkrio da je Hari čuo neke delove priče sa Sliterincima, sačekao je da svi napuste voz i bacio je kletvu koja je potpuno Paralizovala Harija, onemugućila mu da se pomera i da priča. Potom ga je pokrio Harijevim Nevidljivim Ogrtačem, i pokrio sve prozore, želeći da Hari nikada ne izađe iz voza, što je bila fatalna greška. Nimfadora Tonks proverila je voz pošto su svi ostali izašli, i tamo je našla i spasila Harija. Drako je planirao da popravi Nestajuću Vitrinu, koju je Pivs uništio četiri godine pre toga. U svojoj poslednjoj godini na Hogvortsu, jedan Sliterinac, Graham Montegju, bio je zarobljen u Vitrini, i prebacivao se na druga mesta veoma dugo, misleći da je u nekoj limbo-formi. Montegju je rekao Draku da je u svojoj formi mogao da čuje glasove oko sebe, i da se našao u identičnoj takvoj Vitrini koja se nalazi kod Bordžina i Burksa, prodavnici mračnih skalamerija. Drako je zapretio Bordžinu da će makuškati vukodlaka Fenrija Surog na njega ako ne dozvoli Smrtožderima da dođu preko te Vitrine na Hogvorts. Dva puta tokom školske godine, uplašio se da neće moći da popravi Vitrinu, i podlegne očajničkim pokušajima atentata, kao što je prokrijumčario ukletu ogrlicu u Školu i otrovanu medovinu, koje je trebalo da budu namenjeni Dambldoru. Međutim, Ogrlica je napala Kejti Bel, koja je jedva preživela, a otrovnu medovinu probao je Ron Vizli, kog je spasao Hari Poter. Stres je uticao na Draka Melfoja, i on je dosta vremena provodio u toaletu u društvu Jecajuće Mirte, jedne od školskih duhova. U jednom takvom trenutku, uhvatio ga je Hari. Drako i on su se tada borili i kada je Drako poslao na njega nedovršenu Bolnu kletvu, Hari je bacio na Draka Sektumsempru, jedva ga ostavljajući živim. Snejp je olako zalečio Drakove rane i rekao Hariju da je to veoma Mračna magija, ali Hari nije ništa znao o tome. Drako je napokon uspeo da popravi Nestajuću Vitrinu, i da pusti Smrtoždere u školu dok Dambldor nije bio tu. Među Smrtožderima, bio je i najopakiji živi vukodlak, Fenrir Suri. Drako je tada morao da ubije Dambldora, koji se nalazio na Astronomskom Tornju. Dambldor je samo trenutak pre no što ga je Drako Razoružao, uspeo da Paralizuje Harija, tako da ovaj nije uspeo ništa da učini. Hari je bio pod Nevidljivim Ogrtačem, tako da Drako nije imao pojma da je i on tu. Međutim, kada je Drako napokon dobio šansu da ubije Dambldora, koji mu je samo predložio da spasi njega i njegova porodicu, on nije mogao da dozvoli sebi da postane ubica. U krajnjem trenutku, Drako nije bio u stanju da to uradi, i spustio je štapić. Snejp, koji je napravio Neraskidivi Zavet sa Narcisom da će da pomogne Draku u ostvarivanju plana, upotrebio je Ubilačku kletvu na Dambldora. Uspeo je da izvede Draka iz Škole, zbog bezbednosti. Kada je Drako Razoružao Dambldora, nije imao pojma da je postao vlasnik Starozovnog štapića, jednog od tri Relikvije Smrti. U pripremi za svoju misiju, Drako je obučavao I poboljšavao svoje veštine, I postao je sposoban da blokira kletve ne-verbalno. Takođe, postao je dobar u Oklumenciji, kojom ga je učila njegova tetka Belatriks Lestrejndž. Mogao je i da se odbrani od Dementora bez korišćenja Patronusa. Kao posledica njegova misije, i popravke Nestajuće Vitrine, Drako je doživeo mnogo promena u njegovom životu. Izgubio je svoje interese za Kvidič, i dozvoljeno je (a možda I plaćeno) Harperu da uzme njegova mesto Tragača. Postao je mnogo nemaran u školskom radu, kao to da je propustio dva domaća zadatka iz Preobražavanja i zbog toga je dobio kaznenu nastavu. Nije ni izvršavao svoje asistentske dužnosti, koje je zloupotrebljavao na drugim učenicima tokom prošle godine. Druga promena bila mu je da je prestao da veruje Snejpu, i bio je spreman da mu se obraća nepristojno. Drako je takođe angažovao Kreba i Gojla da mu čuvaju stražu ispred Sobe po Potrebi kako niko ne bi mogao da razazna šta on to radi. Kreb i Gojl morali su da se pretvaraju u devojčice. Takođe, Drako je provodio mnogo manje vremena nego inače rugajući se Hariju I njegovim prijateljima, bez obzira na mnoge mogućnosti. Mnogo od toga frustriralo je Harija, koji je žudeo za tim da otkrije šta to Drako smera. Sedma godina Zahvaljujući svojoj vezi sa Voldemorom, Hari je uspeo da vidi Draka u aktivnostima na službi Lordu Voldemoru sa ostalim Smrtožderima, pre početka školske 1997-1998 godine. Drako je bio svedok ubistva Milosne Barbidž, i bio je prinuđen da muči Torfina Roulija po Voldemorovim naređenjima. Sudeći po Voldemorovim ruganjima Melfojevima u odnosu na vukodlaka Remusa Lupina, koji je oženio rođaku Melfojevih Nimfadoru Tonks, a kasnije i po primedbama Vinsenta Kreba, izgledalo je da su Melfojevi izgubili svoj uticaj u užem krugu Smrtoždera. Ipak, Drako je bio jedan od elitnih učenika na svojoj sedmoj godini na Hogvortsu, zbog svoje Čistokrvnosti i svojih veza sa Smrtožderima. Tokom Božićnih praznika, Drako se vratio kući u Palatu Melfojevih. Njegovi roditelji i tetka Belatriks Lestrejndž pozvali su ga da potvrdi identifikaciju Harija, Rona i Hermione, koje je uhvatila grupa Otimača, predvođena Fenrirom Surim, i pokazao je veliku nespremnost na to, ne gledajući ih u oči. Kada je Hermiona lagala Belatriks Lestrejndž, uprkos mučenju, o Grifindorskom maču, Drako je bio izabran da dovede goblina Griphuka da potvrdi koliko je Hermionina priča istinita. Dobi, slobodni vilenjak, pomogao je zatvorenicima da pobegnu, a Hari je uspeo da ukrade Drakov štapić, kao I štapiće Belatriks Lestrejndž i Pitera Petigrua. Bitka za Hogvorts Kasnije, iste te godine, tokom Bitke za Hogvorts, Drako je, zajedno sa Vinsentom Krebom i Gregorijem Gojlom, izabrao kao i još neki Sliterinci, da uhvati Harija I preda ga Voldemoru. S obzirom na prethodnu grešku Lucijusa Melfoja, Drako je verovatno to radio da bi iskupio njegova porodicu u Voldemorovim očima. Međutim, on više nije imao kontrolu nad svojim prijateljima kao nekad, a posebno nad Krebom. Uprkos Drakovim naređenjima da ne ubije Harija, Kreb je slao opasne kletve na trio, kao što su Ubilačka kletva i Ukleta Vatra. Kreb je kasnije bio nesposoban da i dalje kontroliše svoju kletvu, Ukletu Vatru, a Soba po Potrebi je uskoro gorela u plamenu. Drako je pokušao da spasi Kreba i Gojla. Uspeo je da spasi Gojla, koji je bio Ošamućen (Hermiona ga je Ošamutila tokom borbe), na metli koju su vozili Hari i Ron, koji su ih i spasli. Kreb je, međutim, bio ubijen u vatri, ostavljajući Draka veoma uznemirenog zbog toga. Hari, Ron i Hermiona pod Nevildjivim Ogrtačem, su kasnije uočili Draka, koji je uveravao Smrtoždere koji su ga napali da je na njihovoj strani, ali oni mu nisu verovali. Hari je Ošamutio Smrtoždere, a Ron je Draka udario pesnicom I rekao mu je “dvolični bilmez”, zbog toga što je to bio već drugi put da su ga spasli te noći. Posle Voldemorovog poraza, Drako i njegovi roditelji sedeli su u Velikoj Sali, u potrazi za mestom za vreme pobedničke proslave. Život kasnije Drako i njegova roditelji bili su spaseni od Askabana u poslednjoj sekundi njihovog preokretaja. Drako je oženio Astoriu Gringres, mlađu sestru Drakove drugarice iz razreda, Dafne Gringres. Njih dvoje dobili su sina, Skorpijusa Hiperiona Melfoja. 1. septembra 2017. godine, kada je pratio svog sina na prvu godinu na Hogvortsu, Drako je klimnuo glavom Hariju, Ronu i Hermioni na Kings Kros stanici. Veza između Harija i Draka bila je nešto bolja nego kada su bili učenici na Hogvortsu, ali uprkos mnogim tadašnjim zbivanjima, nisu mogli da budu i prijatelji Fizički izgled Drako je visok i vitak, sa elegantnom silver-plavom kosom i hladnim sivim očima. On ima bled ten i veoma oštre crte lica. Kao starijem čoveku, kosa je počela da mu se povlači, što je još više istaklo njegove crte lica. Pomenuto je da Drako mnogo liči na svog oca. Kada je imao šesnaest godina, Drako je dobio Mračni Znak na njegovoj levoj podlaktici, znak da pripada udruženju Smrtoždera. Veze Porodica Roditelji Lucijus i Narcisa Melfoj, oboje su imali jednog sina. 1992. godine, Lucius je kupio metle za ceo Sliterinski Kvidički tim, kako bi njegova sin mogao da bude u timu, kao Tragač, a Narcisa mu je poslala pošiljku. Ona se takođe usprotivila Lucijusu da pošalju sina u Durmstrang institut. Njegov otac bio je mnogo više kritičniji u pogledu Hogvortsa, zbog toga što prima učenike koji su tipa Hermione Grejndžer. Uz to, Drako veoma poštuje svog oca i pokušava da bude kao on. Takođe, Drako je pokušao da upotrebi ime njegovog dede, Abraksasa Melfoja, da bi šarmirao profesora Horacija Pužoroga. Drako je verovatno na istom nivou poštovanja prema njegovom dedi kao prema svojim roditeljima. To je postalo jasno tokom Drugog Čarobnjačkog Rata, da Melfojevi više brinu jedni o drugima, nego o Lordu Voldemoru. Drako nije odbio da izvrši zadatak za Lorda Voldemora, tokom njegova šeste godine na Hogvortsu, jer su bili ugroženi životi njegovih roditelja, i izgledalo je da je bio spreman na to pre nego što je Severus Snejp ubio Direktora. Tokom Bitke za Hogvorts, Lucijus i Narcisa se nisu borili, već su tražili njihovog sina. Zaista, Narcisa je direktno lagala Voldemora o tome da je Hari Poter mrtav, kako bi mogla kasnije da pronađe Draka. Drako je bio veoma upoznat sa njegovom ogromnom porodicom, kao i sa tetkom sa majčine strane, Belatriks Lestrejndž, koja ga je naučila Oklumenciji 1996. godine, da mu pomogne u misiji da ubije Dambldora. Belatriks je odobravala činjenicu da je Drako postao Smrtožder u ranim godinama, ali to isto nije odobravala i njena sestra Narcisa. On nije bio blizak njegovoj drugoj tetki, Andromedi Tonks, zbog toga što se udala za normalsko-rođenog čarobnjaka, Teda Tonksa, kao i njihovoj ćerki Nimfadori. Kao i njegova porodica, Drako ih nimalo nije poštovao: Andromeda je gledana kao krvni-izdajnik, a Nimfadora je bila Polukrvna. Ništa od tog odnosa nije mnogo pomenuto, a Drako je ostao ravnodušan i na njegovog rođaka Sirijusa Bleka. Žena i sin Neko vreme posle završetka rata, Drako je oženio Astoriu Gringres, mlađu sestru Dafne Gringres, Sliterinke sa njegova godine na Hogvortsu. Oni su dobili sina Skorpijusa. Drako je brinuo o svom sinu, i podigao ga da bude bolja osoba nego što je on bio. Vinsent Kreb i Gregori Gojl Drakova dva najbolja prijatelja na Hogvortsu bili su Vinsent Kreb i Gregori Gojl. Međutim, Drako je obojicu smatrao veoma glupim, i tretirao ih je mnogo više kao sluge nego kao prijatelje. Kreb i Gojl su mnogo često bili uključivani u Drakove sukobe sa Harijem Poterom i njegovim prijateljima. Tokom poslednjeg sukoba, u Sobi po Potrebi za vreme Bitke za Hogvorts, Drako je izgubio kontrolu nad njegovim prijateljima; uglavnom, nad Krebom. Drako je pokušao obojicu da spasi od Uklete Vatre koju je prouzrokovao Kreb, stavljajući Gojla na metlu koju su vozili Hari i Ron, a sebe na Hermioninu, pre nego što su odleteli iz Sobe. Bio je veoma rastrojen Krebovom smrću. Ostali prijatelji Pensi Perkinson, Sliterinka sa Drakove godine, bila je Drakova devojka kroz nekoliko godina na Hogvortsu. Pokazala je veliku zabrinutost kada je Draka napao hipogrif Bakbik na trećoj godini, I bila mu je partnerka tokom Božićnog Bala u četvrtoj godini. Drako i Pensi su oboje bili članovi Inkvizitorskog Odreda i oboje su bili Sliterinski Asistenti, u njihovoj petoj godini, što je bilo idekativno za njihove uloge rukovodstva među Sliterincima. Primećeni su kao posebno prijatni jedno prema drugom na njihovoj šestoj godini na Hogvortsu. Nešto posle školskog perioda, međutim, Pensi i Drako su oboje izabrali svoje puteve, jer je Drako oženio Astoriu Gringres. Drako je takođe bio prijatelj sa Teodorom Notem, koji je bio jedan od nekoliko osoba koje je smatrao jednakim sobom, s obzirom da je i Not Čistokrvan, hrabar i pomalo pametniji od njega. Međutim, Not je bio usamljena osoba, koja nije osećala potrebu da se pridružuje bilo kakvoj bandi, uključujući i Drakovu. Drako je bio i prijatelj sa Blejzom Zabinijem, tokom njihove šeste godine na Hogvortsu, kao što su njih dvojica bili u istom kupeu na Hogvorts Ekspresu. Zajedno su raspravljali o mnogim stvarima, kao što su Hari Poter, Nevil Longbotom i Džini Vizli, koji su postali članovi Kluba Pužića. Blejz je takođe bio jedan od retkih ljudi kome je Drako rekao o svojoj misiji. Severus Snejp Severus Snejp bio je nastavnik kog je Drako najviše poštovao. Snejp je bio professor Napitaka i glavešina Sliterinske kuće. Snejpu je takođe Drako bio omiljeni učenik. Drako je jednom predložio da bi Snejp mogao da se prijavi za mesto direktora, kada je Dambldor bio suspendovan. Ova pozitivna veza bila je I uzrok dobrog prijateljstva između Lucijusa Melfoja i Severusa Snejpa. pl:Draco Malfoy